


i'm lovin' it

by TanTales



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Post-Time Skip, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanTales/pseuds/TanTales
Summary: "We are getting married!" shouted Bokuto, bursting through the doorThat got Akaashi's attention. Three questions simultaneously settled on his mind:1. Was Bokuto aware that it was not legal?2. Was Bokuto aware that they were not dating?3. Was the 'we' a Bokuto and him getting married to each other, or a Bokuto and him marrying some other, unspecified individuals, at the same time?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 162
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics





	i'm lovin' it

Bokuto only had two modes: 120% and -10%. In high school, his behavior was often interpreted as bipolarity. Still, time and experience had taught Akaashi that it more of a personality kink than a mental illness. Passionate, he would describe it when he was in a good mood—idiocy when he wasn't. 

Bokuto also had the issue of having a short attention span and a tendency to jump from hyper fixation to hyper fixation. Akaashi knew this and had learned how to ride them out. He could thank most of his hobbies to second-hand exposure. He could also blame most of his oddly specific hatred to them. 

That's why, when Bokuto burst into his apartment at two AM; he was not surprised—annoyed, definitely, but not surprised. Experience had never been his best friend. That position had the disgrace to go to the man in his pajamas that looked like he had just run a marathon. 

"Yes?" Akaashi asked. He gave Bokuto a cursory look, made sure it didn't look like anything too serious, and then went back to his work. Being an editor was a lot like being Bokuto's best friend. But he wasn't paid to deal with his favorite chaotic demon. 

"Akaashi, I am a genius!" 

Akaashi hummed, adding a note for Miyako sensei to add more screen tones. Also, to make the tanuki more distinctive: he wasn't sure if it was the love interest or the mom who had gotten killed.

"Akaashi, I had a brilliant idea, and I need your help."

"Indeed..." Miyako sensei had gotten a few kanji confused, and he was unsure of what she was trying to say. 

"We are getting married!"

That got Akaashi's attention. Tanuki, unruly authors, and conjugation, flew out of his mind. Three questions simultaneously replaced them:

1\. Was Bokuto aware that it was not legal?  
2\. Was Bokuto aware that they were not dating?  
3\. Was the 'we' a Bokuto and him getting married to each other, or a Bokuto and him marrying some other, unspecified individuals, at the same time?

In less than .3 seconds, he had found his answers.

1\. Probably not, but he also probably didn't care.  
2\. Maybe. But that was not going to stop him.  
3\. Unspecified, both options were equally likely.

Akaashi nodded, closed his laptop, and gestured towards the still wide-open front door. He was usually up at this hour because his authors were nocturnal creatures. Still, his neighbors would not appreciate being woken up. 

"A man in white will hold the ceremony, they'll be tons of balloons, and everyone will have fun!"

So, Akaashi thought, I need to find an Elvis impersonator. His mind flew through the possibilities until he settled on Kuroo dressing up. His current job as a conman meant he most likely already had an appropriately sleazy suit. 

Now, about the balloons. Akaashi first considered bulk buying balloons and calling it a day, but that left why they were important enough to be part of the main description. The Elvis was almost 100% the Jackals' fault, with Tomas being the most likely suspect due to his love for cheesy American romantic films. But why balloons?

Akaashi's neurons, which were working extra time to organize a wedding, but never considered whether the marriage should happen at all, finally settled on the events that had happened 32 hours prior to the current dilemma. Akaashi had gone to the mall to catch up with Bokuto at a café that was gaining popularity. While he was taking pictures to send his merry band of creative disasters, so they could use a reference that was not a maid café, Bokuto had been distracted by a nearby McDonald's where a wedding was being held. It was a jolly affair, with loads of laughs and balloons.

Ballons!

Akaashi turned back to his computer, as Bokuto's wild retelling of his latest match blended into the background. A quick searched later, and he had the website he was looking for in front of him. The malls' McDonald's had a way to reserve a wedding online, with all the available dates. With a few clicks, his calendar popped up. It took him less than a minute to find a spot when he was free, and there was availability. 

Akaashi, being Akaashi, obviously had every Black Jackals match, practice, and media event already marked off on his calendar, as well as his Bokuto predictive calendar: when he liked to sleep-in, secret training, calls with his family and friends, and his weekly shout-at-the-clouds session.

The McDonald's form was not too complicated and reminded the user that the wedding was not legally binding unless the appropriate governmental paperwork was completed. Akaashi disregarded the warning, as the marriage was illegal regardless of being performed at a fast-food restaurant. 

"Is a week and a half enough for you to invite people?" Akaashi asked, as an afterthought. Bokuto was in the middle of a story of how Hinata had climbed through a window to win a race, and only stopped long enough to give Akaashi a thumbs up. 

By this point, Akaashi had decided that they were marrying each other. If Bokuto had a problem with that, he should have worded his idea better, or not involve him in the first place. 

As soon as Akaashi received the confirmation email, he forwarded it to Bokuto and Kuroo. A short note accompanied the latter email: that he should find a way to cosplay Elvis Presley for the event. 

"Can you take care of inviting people?" 

Bokuto nodded before letting a yawn escape his lips. "Sure thing! Anything else I can help with?"

"Not at the moment," Akaashi said, his mind now back to his work. "all the details are on the email I just sent you, but call me if there are any questions." Udai sensei had just sent a manuscript. He would need to give him a call in the next few days.

"Cool beans! I'm off then, I'll see you in a few days." Bokuto smiled, dropped him a kiss, and left while whistling. 

Akaashi smiled. He would have to text his mom that he was getting married. Scratch that, he probably should call her. Akaashi checked his watch; it was a few minutes past three, he would have to wait for daytime if he wanted to avoid a reprimand. 

Akaashi smiled. He was getting married at a McDonald's in a few days to his best friend, and he couldn't be happier.


End file.
